Rewrite: Goodbye My Universe
by Dimiel
Summary: Son Goku, our hero, our hope. Facing every threats full with courage and bravery. But, can he face a threat that'll change his fate? Why don't you readers come and see? A death of a certain person will happen! Be warned. A rewrite of Prologue: Bye Bye My Universe. Hope you enjoy!


**Rewrite: Goodbye, My Universe/Sayonara, Ore No Uchuu**

 **Author's note: What? Oh this? It's just a rewrite. Truth to be told, I already did this rewrite a few weeks ago and somehow forgot post it. This is a rewrite for my first fanfic, and that is:**

 **Prologue: Bye Bye My Universe**

 **Though, this battle is different than the cannon ones. So, consider yourself warned. Thanks for having few hours off study, I was able to fix as there were many mistake in the rewrite, and post it!**

 **Thank goodness!**

 **Nothing to talk about? Then, without further ado, Hajime! Let's read!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/Super or any anime character that I've mention, except for my OCs.**

( **An: Author's Note!** )/ **(** An: Author's Note! **)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Shouting!** "

" **Techniques** "

 _Flashback_

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 **Rewrite: Goodbye My Universe**

 **START STORY**

 **Generating Story…**

 **Adding Words…**

 **Fixing…**

 **Adding Bolds and Italics…**

 **Finishing Up…**

In Universe 7 on Earth….

Lived a person named….

Son Goku….

A Saiyan who protected planet Earth…

A Saiyan that was kind hearted…

A Saiyan who vanquish evil…

A Saiyan who achieved the power of gods…

The very same Saiyan…

Who fought against Beerus, the God of Destruction...

But now, he gained a power beyond even the gods…

With such power, will he be able to face an opponent that rival said power?

And to answer that question, yes…

Why?

Because with great power, comes greater threats…

This is where, fates twisted…

Where, situations change…

Where success became failure…

Where good became evil…

Where live became dead…

Where destroyed became fixed…

Where was became wasn't….

Witness, the timeline where our hero, Son Goku,

Face a fate where he can't go back and live his old life!

Universe 7, Earth, Unknown Location…

 **Booom!**

The sound of explosion echoed throughout the battlefield…

 **Booom!**

By the looks of it, a battle was going on. A battle, between two foes who had amazing power but different intention.

" **Hiyaa!** " One warrior was fighting for the sake of Earth and the universe…

" **Hurrah!** " One evil doer was fighting for his own greed…

 **Boooooom!**

The battlefield was filled with large craters, ocean split apart, the ground shook by the sheer amount of power they gave off and the sky darkened. A person, suddenly appears on the battlefield. Said person had spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity. He wore an orange gi that had swirling symbol on his left chest with blue wristbands and belt. The warrior was none other than the protector of Earth, and the hero of the universe:

Son Goku!

" **Kamehameha!** " He was fighting his old and worst enemy who killed his childhood best friend,

Frieza…

" **Death Beam!** " Frieza's power was far beyond anyone have ever seen…

Their power clash as a bright light lit the battlefield and caused an explosion. After the explosion ended, Goku blast off to punch Frieza in the gut, but was blocked. Frieza countered and gave a punch in the face. Goku was send towards a mountain below them. The mountain shattered upon Goku's landing and made a large crater. Goku put his middle and index finger on his forehead and used **Instant Transmission**.

Goku materialized behind Frieza and kicked him before he can turn. The kick send him downward and hit the ground, making a dragged crater. Frieza gritted his teeth and instantly, teleport in front of Goku. He gave a punch while yelling and Goku responded with his own. The fist collided and made the ground shook for a second, before making tremendous shockwaves and large crater below them. Both of them disappeared. They moved at unbelievable speed as millions of afterimages of them appeared on the battlefield.

The punches, kicks, power blasts. Every one of them causes the Earth shook, the Kaioshins stared at the scene nervously and made the Z-fighters watch in both shocked and amazement.

Both were at the same level and they are getting nowhere if they continued. They stopped their battle and stare at each other. Both thinking the same thing: 'Time to end the warmup.' Apparently, all of that was just a warmup!

Goku smiled at Frieza. "Let's go all out shall we?"Goku asked.

Frieza just smirked. "After you…"

Goku smirk back. "I don't want to scare you but, you want this…" He said before he continue. "Let me show you a power beyond Super Saiyan God."

As he said this, the ground started to shake violently, rubbles, rocks and dirt around him started to levitate, thunders shot down as booms can be heard everywhere, a silver aura appeared and engulfed him, sending gusts of wind around him. The aura was dancing around him like a fire. The color of the aura then, changed into blue. Goku was covered by blue particles and that hid his appearance. His energy couldn't be felt anymore as the power made the atmosphere around them, tensed. The pressure of the power was really overwhelming. Suddenly, everything gone back to normal except for his energy and power.

He clench his fist tightly and blue spark appeared around him. " **Haaa!** " He yelled out loud. Then a blue light started to appear, blinding everyone temporary.

After it disappeared, Goku was standing there with his hair spiked up like a Super Saiyan but the hair color was blue, so was his eyes. "This is my form that surpasses Super Saiyan God, but unfortunately, I haven't mastered this form completely yet."

Frieza was shocked but laughed evily after a few seconds. Goku knew that Frieza had new power and it excites him. The power that Goku felt was no joke. Even Vegeta was a bit terrified by it. He stopped laughing and smirked widely. "Well then, how about I show you my true power? Hehe…"

" **Haaaa!** " Purplish aura engulfed Frieza as a golden light appeared covering him. "Hahahaha! How about this, monkey?" He said as the light disappeared revealing him in a golden form. It was just looked like his final form but he was taller and had a gold skin.

'Amazing, he even achieved the power of a god. I'm excited! But I'm also nervous, this power already surpasses my Super Saiyan Blue.' Goku thought to himself as sweat rolled over his cheek.

"I know gold's a bit gauche, but I wanted to ensure you grasp my new position atop the pecking order. And for the sake of your feeble mind, let's keep the name simple as well; we'll call this Golden Frieza." Frieza said.

"Let's get this started." Goku said while smilling.

"As you wish…. **Monkey!** "

Goku dashed towards Frieza, going in with a punch. However, once he punch, Frieza blocked it and send a fist to Goku's stomach. It made him cough out saliva and send him crashing through a mountain but he is not finish. Frieza pointed his index finger to where Goku is and shoot multiple Ki blasts.

Goku teleported in front of Frieza and send a straight punch as Frieza countered it. Once the punch was connected, millions of billions afterimage appeared throughout the battlefield with each collision caused the Earth shook. Thanks for the mastering their Ki, the damage that was done by their clash was tremendously, minimized. Had they not, the universe will be crushed by the punches that they gave to each other.

Both were flying across the battlefield with Goku leading. He was heading towards a large mountain. Goku and Frieza then, again engage in combat. They disappeared in the eyes of mortals but they were just moving too fast to see. Each punch collide, made the ground and mountain below them collapse.

Both were fighting at amazing speed that not even the Z-fighters could follow, except for Vegeta, Whis and Beerus. Apparently, both of them came while Goku and Frieza just started to battle earlier. However, they come not to intervene, but to eat an ice cream that Bulma brought.

Frieza infused his energy to his hand and gave a straight chop towards Goku. Goku managed to dodge it but it was barely. The chop send a Ki wave and it cut through the mountain and split the sea in half. Goku was panting and injures around his body can be seen while Frieza didn't even had a scratch.

As the battle continues, Frieza was gaining an upper hand. Goku was losing, if he mastered his Super Saiyan Blue power, he could easily overpower Frieza. But then, Goku, Vegeta, Beerus and Whis noticed something. Frieza was losing his power rapidly, even though he achived a new transformation, he wasn't able to master it. It was all because of his eagerness to get revenge. That eagerness will be his downfall.

"He is indeed powerful," Whis compliment. "But…." Whis trailed off.

"Hey, Kakarot! Do you want to change turns?" Vegeta asked as Goku looked at him in disappointment.

"No fair Vegeta! Now you wanna change turns at the time we know his weakness?"

Frieza stared at Goku in confusion. "Hmm? I don't have any weaknesses **Fools!** " Goku just smirked at him.

"Well then, how about you come and see it for yourself…." Seeing the saiyan smirked made Frieza gritted his teeth in frustration. "Hahaha! Your losing and you still can make jokes? Then die **Monkey!** " They continue again their battle.

Frieza dashed towards Goku, aiming his stomach but was blocked easily. They appeared and disappeared as the other punched while the other blocked and returned it resulting the other blocked it. Frieza managed to punch Goku in the face but he was not flinched, not even a bit. Frieza was shocked and terrified that the punch he gave earlier didn't affect him. Goku turns the table, gaining an upper hand. Goku raised his hand, pointing towards Frieza's stomach leaving the index and the middle finger opened. Frieza was hovering there, frozen, he was really terrified at the saiyan in front of him.

' **No, no, no**! How can I be beaten? This is absur-' His thought soon disappeared as Goku landed The One Inch Punch to Frieza's stomach. Frieza went wide eyed while spitting saliva as he was sent crashing through the ground.

Goku eventually hovered down to Frieza and give him the chance. "You could've been a good sparring partner but unfortunately, you won't give up your evil ways. I'm giving you this one chance…leave Earth and return once you mastered your form."

Frieza gritted his teeth. ' **No! Not again! I will not be spared by the same monkey again!** '

Goku lowered his guard as Sorbet stealthly, sneaks behind Goku as he gave a sign to his lord. Frieza notices it and give a nod. Suddenly, a beam shot through Goku's heart by Sorbet's ring. This shocked everyone. Whis signs and face palmed himself.

"Goku hasn't learned his lesson yet." Vegeta on the other hand, was pretty disappointed in Goku.

Frieza was laughing evilishly. " **You may have won the fight but you lost the war!** " He yelled while kicking Goku on the spot where Sorbet's beam pierces through.

" **AHHHHH!** " Goku screamed in pain.

"G-Goku!" Krillin called out, desperately.

Krillin couldn't bear seeing his childhood-best friend being tortured and tried to the battlefield to help. The Z-Fighters soon agreed and followed his action. However, Frieza, an extremely evil tyrant that's desperate for revenge, didn't want any pests to get in the way of his revenge. Frieza simply waved his hands towards the Z-Fighters and multiple explosion before them. The Z-Fighters stopped their tracks. They didn't want to risk themselves to fight the monster on the battlefield.

Frieza smiled once more and enjoyed his torturing again. He stomp on Goku's chest as he screamed before kicking him away. He walked towards Goku, who was helpless. Then he turned his face to Vegeta, who was crossing his arm and looked at the scene without any emotions displayed except for disappointment.

"Oh? I have an idea…" He was smiling evilly at Vegeta. "Oh Vegeta-san! I'll let you kill Goku!" Frieza said before continuing. "In exchange for your life and becoming the Supreme General of Frieza Army." He offered, raising his index finger.

"Hoh? You would offer me that?" Vegeta asked, interested in Frieza's offer.

"Ho, ho ho! Is that a yes?"

"Damn it. I might be regretting this…"

Vegeta just crossed his arm and flew towards Goku who was incapacitated.

"Haha, looks like I messed up huh?" Goku said to Vegeta.

He was just looking at him. "I'm pretty disappointed in you Kakkarot…."

"But sadly, I have to decline your offer, Frieza." He said as he gave a glare at Frieza, who was shocked and flinched at those words. "What? Did you think that I'll follow you after what you've done to Planet Vegeta that I destined to rule?" He cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy killing you…."

Frieza just smirked in frustration. "Hahaha! If you think you can defeat me, then you're delusional!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth and flaring his Ki. "tch! Haaaa!" He was covered with blue ki, much to Frieza's shock. After that, Vegeta was smiled with his eyes shining blue. His hair spiked up and turned to blue instead of blue.

Vegeta, who is always one step behind Goku, has transformed into Super Saiyan Blue.

"That's right, you have no idea don't you?" Vegeta smirked. "I have been a Super Saiyan for years and now…I've achieve the power of a god too." He finishes with a smirk in his face. He crossed his arm and kept an eye on the Arcosian before him. "Krillin! Go and give Kakkorot a senzu bean." He said.

Knowing Vegeta, he wants to defeat Goku fair and square in pure combat. Krillin did what he was told and flew over to Goku, carrying a bag of senzu bean.

"Oh no, you're not!" Frieza said as he sent a ball of Ki powerful enough to kill Krillin.

The blast, fortunately, was intercepted by Vegeta as deflects it towards Sorbet. "Ahhhh!" The blast killed him in the process.

Krillin finally arrived at the incapacitated Goku and gave him a senzu bean. "Get the hold of yourself, Goku! These injuries are no kidding." Goku ate the senzu bean and was healed.

He stands up in good shape as rocks, dirt, rubble brushes off of him. "Thanks, Vegeta! You really saved my neck!"

Vegeta just glance at him for a second before averting, still crossing his arm. "Repay it by never to interfere my battle."

"OK! Enjoy the fight!" Goku said as he flew towards the Z-Fighters.

Goku and the others spectate the fight as they knew who would win. Goku couldn't do anything because he promised Vegeta he won't intervene his fight. Goku knew that Vegeta is different compare to him. Vegeta would kill Frieza, unlike Goku who is merciful. But, deep in his guts, Goku felt something bad, really bad is going to happen. He couldn't grasp what was about to happen but decided to ignore it and just witness the scene that is about to unfold.

Vegeta walked towards Frieza slowly, as Frieza backed away. Afraid what the Saiyan Prince will do to him, Frieza shot multiple energy out of frustration at Vegeta. The smoke that covered Vegeta made Frieza thought he won. But, the smoke soon disperse as blue aura appeared. Vegeta still was walking towards him, unscathed. In an instant, Vegeta appeared before Frieza. Before Frieza could even realize, a fist buried in his stomach, causing him to breathless.

Vegeta wasted no time as he doesn't want Frieza to flinch in pain and punch his face. Vegeta gave multiple faster-than-light punches as it seems his torturing was endless. Vegeta kick the God Ki-ed Arcosian on his left face, sending Frieza through the mountains and lake. The whole water on the lake evaporated upon how fast Frieza was sent. Frieza crashed on a wall of boulder as it was thick enough to lose Frieza's momentum.

Frieza dropped from the boulder as he cough real hard, breathing in desperately. Vegeta didn't even let him breathe in! Now, that is Vegeta we all know. Frieza was fully drained and reverted back to his Final form. All of his futile attempts feel hopeless and he realized that can't win. Frieza was kneeling before his knees, thinking what he should do. The Saiyan Prince is really invincible if he's in this form and all he could do is gritting his teeth in frustration.

"How does it feel? To lose to someone whose race you've killed?" Vegeta said coldly to Frieza. "Yes, that's right. Kneel in shame." Vegeta smirked. "Go to whence you came….and don't even think of resurrecting again…" Vegeta raise his palm towards the kneeling Arcosian, lighting up a ball of Godly Ki three times as big as his palm. "Because if you do, Kakkorot won't repeat the same thing again…"

Frieza looked at the ground in fear and terrified when suddenly, he thought of something and smiled evilly. "If I can't win, then…" Gripping the dirt, he opened his palm. " **YOU AND YOUR PLANET CAN** **GO TO HELL!** " He yelled and thrust his arm deep into the ground, sending wave of energy to the planet's core.

"What!?" Vegeta said in disbelieve.

The whole planet shook violently as the planet's surface started to crack open. Magma inside the ground started to erupt really viciously than any volcanoes existed. Oceans was shaking like crazy as tsunamis was created everywhere. People on Earth looked around as everything was in ruins. Screams, cries, chaos was happening everywhere.

It was all hopeless…

"Everyone!" Whis tap his staff on the ground for two times and a barrier was created around Goku and the Z-Fighters.

Just after a few seconds, all of what was happening on Earth stopped before a light blinded all of them. The Kaioshins watched as the planet engulfed in light brighter than the Sun as an atomic explosion occurred.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The Earth was blown, killing all the people on Earth. Vegeta survived the blast but was unconscious as he was floating on the space. The Z-Fighters, however, were survive due to the barrier that Whis created. They stand on a piece of ground with disbelieve looks written all over their face.

"No…. **THAT MONSTER!** " Tien yelled. "He already killed billions of living beings a-and, **NOW HE TOOK EARTH!** "

"Uwaaahhh!" Bulma lose her ability to stand as she cried. "Otou-san! Okaa-san!"

"No…the Earth, Chi Chi, everyone….i-is… **No!** " Goku yelled. "I should've destroyed Frieza when I had the chance." Goku said in depressed tone.

The Z-Fighters looked down on the ground in sadness and shocked as they couldn't think of something. Goku regretted that he didn't kill Frieza. If he wasn't so kind and didn't let his guard down, everyone he cared and love would've alive by now. His eyes was showing rage and regret.

His breathing shook as an unbelievable amount of emotion willed up inside of him. The Z-Fighters all broke in tears for the loss of whom the love and Earth. Earth was their home, their hope, their everything. It filled with memories that they cherished. It was the only place they considered as home. And now that is all lost, they couldn't think of anything to do. Finding Namek is one possibility but their planet is hidden.

After a few seconds of crying, Whis came towards Goku, who was still staring at the debris and ruins in disbelieve as his body shook. "Goku-san, if anything like this happen again, would you repeat the same mistake again?" Whis asked.

 **Xeno: "CHANGE"**

 _ **ShowCharacters: True**_

 _ **Password**_

 _ **XenoIsAll**_

 _ **Confirm Password**_

 _ **XenoIsAll**_

 _ **Welcome, Xeno!**_

 _ **Load…**_

 _ **Project TLSG**_

 _ **Loading…**_

 _ **Command:**_

 _ **Initiate Project TLSG**_

 _ **Are you sure?**_

 _ **True**_

 **Initiating Project:**

" **The Lost Son Goku"**

 **STARTING IN**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

Goku stared at Whis with his eyes turned gray with black irises for a second before reverting back. "I will never let this happen again…." He growled.

"Then, everything is going to be alright." Whis said, reassuringly confusing Goku and the others.

"You failed to protect you planet because of your doings. The only way is to send Frieza back to Hell." Beerus said.

"What do you mean by thats, Beerus-sama, Whis-sensei?" Goku asked as his rage disperse.

"Did you remember what I told you and Vegeta-san back on the God of Destruction's Planet about Beerus-sama here?" Whis replied, reminding him of something.

"W-Wait, you mean the do-over thing…?"

Apparently, Whis had the power to reverse time but only 3 minutes earlier.

"Yes, Temporal Do-Over. I'm glad that you paid attention." Whi said, smiling.

Whis tap his staff twice as everything reversed back. The debris and the remains of Earth moved back as it formed Earth back. Everything that already happened reverted. The surface of Earth, the oceans and the people.

Goku decided that this time, he will destroy the Arcosian-no, change that he will _erase_ Frieza completely.

All of them was standing on the place where they were as they saw Vegeta and Frieza. Frieza was still kneeling. With not wasting even a bit of time, Goku immediately turns into Super Saiyan Blue much to the surprise of Z-Fighters and dash towards Frieza while charging a special technique. Whis and Beerus was curious at what Goku was charging. It seemed different

" **FRIEEEZAAA!** " Goku yelled.

Both of Vegeta and Frieza faced Goku in shock.

"What!?" Vegeta immediately phase away from where Goku is targeting without any second thought.

This technique that he was about to launch, is a technique he created only to use for a certain purpose.

 **The Divine Soul Punisher**.

This technique will permanently erase the target and the target will not even exist in the otherworld. The existence of this target will be erased and not even the Dragon Balls have the power to resurrect the target.

But unfortunately, this technique has its own flows too.

The one who use it will be trapped in an endless void for eternity and he will not exist from the 12 universes. Though, only Vegeta, Whis and Beerus knows about this technique. He knew about this but he still use it for Earth and the people who he love.

'Sorry everyone, looks like I'm gonna be away….for good now…'

He raise his palm in the air as energy started to gather. With a chanting and swirling sound, a ball with rainbow color that was surrounded by golden clouds started to form. With enough energy, the ball condense into smaller as he clench his fist tightly.

" **Divine Soul Punisher! Haaaa!** " Vegeta, Whis and Beerus was in utter shock when they heard what he said.

Goku threw his fist as sparkling black and white particles flew towards Frieza.

" **W-WHAT!?** " Frieza didn't what to do, so he was just looking at the incoming attack in fear and hopelessness.

The sparkling white and black particles pierces through Frieza as he froze. The sky was covered in golden clouds, a black beam shot and engulfed Frieza and he was screaming in pain. His body started to vanish, starting from the legs as it leave white particles. The black beam was pulsing and the golden clouds swirl around them. The Z-Fighters watched the scene in shock. They didn't know what and how Goku had this technique!

He was still screaming as his body vanish slowly. " **Damn you!** " He yelled but his body was fully vanished as golden clouds and the black light disappeared.

When he erased Frieza's existence or killed Frieza, for the Z-fighters who doesn't know the technique, they were happy. Goku's senses started tingling. He looked at the ground, smiling to himself for some reason. They were celebrating happily the return of Earth, only three people isn't happy, and that is Vegeta, Whis and Beerus. They cheered to their heart's content.

'Damn it, Kakkorot! Why do you use that freakin' technique!?' Vegeta thought angrily while gritting his teeth.

"I see…" Whis said making The God of Destruction confused.

"What do you mean, Whis? Why did Goku use that technique?" Whis sighed at his stupidity, even Goku himself knows why he should use that technique.

"Killing Frieza won't be enough now that he too, achieve the power of gods. If he do kill Frieza, Frieza will be sent to the otherworld and he will break free easily and become invincible. He could destroy the otherworld with ease. Goku could not let that risk to happen so he had to use that technique…"

"Oh…" Beerus nodded in understatement.

Goku turn his face towards Gohan with a sad smile. Gohan at the moment, who was happy and celebrating with others turned confuse when he saw Goku giving him a sad smile. Gohan had mixed expression on what his father might say. His sad smile couldn't meant anything except one. This smile that Goku had, was the smile when he Instant Transmission Cell to King Kai's Planet. His eyes started to water a little bit as he hoped and prayed what he thought isn't true….

But that pray and hope soon will not be true.

"Gohan…" Goku called. "Please take care of your mother and your brother for me. Tell them that I am sorry and I had to do this and I love them." Gohan stared at his father, still refusing to believe what his thoughts lead him. "I won't be here anymore to protect you, them and the Earth…" As he finished his words, Gohan's world was destroyed as he immediately broke down in tears.

His cry was heard by the Z-Fighters and was curious on why he cried. They looked at Goku, who was giving them a sad smile….

"Gohan, don't cry. You're all grown up now, and you know that I will always be with you in your heart and everyone's." He sadly tried to comfort.

He then turn his face and looks at the Z-Fighters who had confused looks on their face. They were wondering why he said those words as they feared what they thought will become reality. Unfortunately, it will. Picollo gasped at those words and looks at Vegeta, Whis and Beerus who was sad for his suspicion to confirm and hoping he was wrong. Whis and Beerus nodded at Goku as he nodded back.

"Guys, I use a forbidden technique on Frieza that will erase him completely." He explains and continues it. "But, it has a price too." The Z-Fighters widen their eyes. "I will be banished into the Endless Void forever….I will not die nor do I live and I will not exist in 12 universes anymore….."

At that right moment, all the Z-Fighters, except for piccolo, started to cry. Vegeta just closed his eyes while crossing his arm calmly, but in his mind, he was holding in his tears.

"Why Goku? Why did you have to do this? There should've been another way…"

Goku smiled at his childhood best friend. "Krillin, you know that I had to do this for you and Earth. Because evil being just kept coming here to just destroy me…take Frieza as an example…so if I disappear, everyone will be safe…even if another being is coming to destroy Earth, you have Vegeta and Gohan…"

Krillin nodded as he kneeled on the ground. He just experienced the loss of his family and Earth, and now he lost his only best friend? Krillin couldn't take it anymore. He hated the fact that his friend was sacrificing himself to save Earth and the Universe.

He again, turned himself at his son and embrace him with a hug. "Gohan, son…I'm so proud of you, you really make happy…" Goku let go of the hug and grab his shoulder. "Son, please keep training to protect Earth…"

After he finished, he turn his face and looks at his rival. "Thanks Vegeta. For what you've done for me, my family and Earth. So please continue to train, knowing that I will not be here doesn't make you to stop your training…and please protect Earth, alongside my son…" Vegeta merely nodded in response, trying hard to hold his tears.

He then looks at Beerus and his new mentor, Whis, who was giving him a sad smile. "Thank you, Lord Beerus and Master Whis…because of your training, I was able to become far stronger than before…" He bowed at them to show his respect and gratitude.

His body started to levitate and a universal rift opened above them as he got sucked by it. Whis and Beerus flew at him and place his middle and index finger at Goku's forehead, same was done by Beerus, who merely smile at him.

At Kami's Lookout…..

Dende, the new guardian of Earth, saw this and thinking on what he should do to help Goku. He got an idea but was curious, if his idea could help Goku or not but he still do it nevertheless. " , bring the **Black Star Dragon Balls** here."

Popo nodded and brought all the Dragon Balls that had black stars. He placed it infront of Dende.

Dende started speak namekian language and chanted the Dragon Balls as it glows in random colors. It levitate and after a few seconds, it flew towards the direction where Goku is.

"What did you do?" Popo asked.

Dende simply smiled at him as he wiped the tears. "I inserted it in Goku. But sorry, I can't tell you the reason."

Popo smiled at him back and just kept quiet, decided to not ask the reason as it is private.

Back at Goku…..

"Goku, we're transferring all of our knowledge to you, so keep training because there will be a possibility that you will be transported to an unknown random universe **that is not exist in the 12 universes**. You can start your new life there and protect it like how you protect Earth…" Whis said.

Goku didn't heard the last part. He tried to ask but it was too late.

His body started to vanish as soon as it makes contact with the universal rift. Before he vanish he gave his signature grin widely as tears were produce that were sparkling.

"Goodbye, my friends…" He waved at them. "I hope that we will meet again sooner or later…" He said his last word and fully vanish as he finishes it, leaving the remains of his sparkling tears.

All the Z-Fighters started to cry more heavily as Vegeta flew away at amazing speed, disappear from the sight of the Z-Fighters. Krillin punched the ground in both frustration and depressed.

 _Flashback_

" _Is this the rock that Master Roshi asked for?" Goku asked himself while examining the rock._

" _Hey, Goku. Let me see the rock!" Krillin said with a mischievous grin._

" _Hmm? Okay!" Goku replied._

 _He gave Krillin the rock. Krillin stared at it, before he instantly bolted away from Goku. Goku was confused at first, but after a few seconds, he realized what Krillin was doing._

" _Hey! No fair! That's mine!" Goku whined as he chased his childhood rival._

 _Krillin gave him a tongue out and ran faster. "No way! If you want it, catch me!"_

 _Goku chased him as Krillin just laughed at Goku's attempt…_

 _Flashback End_

Son's residence…

Chi Chi was cooking her food while Goten was daydreaming.

 _Flashback_

" _Goten-chan, don't be shy now. Your father is waiting for you there." A younger Chi Chi said to her second son who was hiding behind her leg._

" _Come on, buddy. It's me, your father. Son Goku." Goku said as he kneeled down at the half Saiyan with his signature grin._

" _D-Daddy?" Goten said, his shy started to disappear._

" _That's right!" Goku said, encouraging his son._

 _As that words come out of his mouth, Goten ran towards his deceased father with tears. Goku embrace him with a hug. He felt bad that he wasn't there to look out for him when Goten born. Goku smiled happily, his second son looked exactly as him! He couldn't be happy than that._

" _Daddy!"_

 _Goten hugged his father tightly as Goku glad to do so…_

 _Flashback End…_

"Goten-chan, what are you thinking about?" Chi Chi asked, making the second son of Goku snapped from his daydreaming.

Goten gave her a grin similar to her husband. "I'm just thinking when Dad will be home…"

 _Flashback_

" _Uhhh….who're you?" Goku asked._

" _I-I'm Chi Chi…." Chi Chi nervously introduced herself to her crush with pink cheeks._

" _Oh! I'm Son Goku! Nice to meet ya!" Goku introduced herself with usual carefree attitude._

 _Another Flashback…_

 _Chi Chi was fighting with Goku, who was confused. Goku easily dodged all of her attack. Apparently, Chi Chi was mad at Goku, who has forgotten his promise with Chi Chi. Chi Chi was attacking him with various skills and martial arts, impressing Goku. Goku never seen someone like her in his entire life, or so he thought._

" _If you want to know our promise, defeat me and I'll tell you!" She gave him an inhuman-fast punch, which Goku dodges._

 _Goku flipped back and crouch in the Turtle Stance. "Haa!" He gave her a punch, at that distance._

 _The force was so strong that it sent Chi Chi out of the tournament's ring. The winner, by the tournament's standard, is Goku. Everyone cheered for the spiky-haired man, who just stared at Chi Chi, still confused._

" _OK, I beat you. So, tell me what's our promise." Goku said._

 _Chi Chi stands up and dusted off dirt on her clothes. "You promised me…" Her cheeks suddenly flushed. "…that you'll marry me…"_

 _Silence_

" _EHHH!?"_

 _Flashback End…_

"Oh, don't worry about that. Your father will be home in no time!" Chi Chi said, confident in her husband…

With Vegeta…

Vegeta still flew as he soared to the sky. He gritted his teeth thinking about his rival best friend.

 _Flashback…_

 _Vegeta was coughing out blood mixing with saliva._

" _Vegeta! Don't talk. It'll only worsened your condition!" Goku said, worried for the Saiyan Prince._

" _Listen, K-Kakkorot…." Vegeta said, breathing as hard as he can. "T-That monster…..he was the one who destroyed our planet…." Goku stared at him with shocked expression. "We Saiyans followed his order…and yet, he destroyed us and our planet out of a fear to the Legend of the Super Saiyan!" Vegeta cough out more blood. "Avenge us…..Kakkorot! Be what Frieza feared!" Tears started to produce in Vegeta's eyes. "Be the legendary Super Saiyan!"_

 _Frieza shot a beam through his chest and his sight blacked out…_

 _Another Flashback…_

" _You! Kakkorot! Is the one who made me strive to become stronger! I was always one step behind of you! You…..a commoner Saiyan!" Majin Vegeta yelled. "I became soft….I became who I never thought I would be….but now, I have become what I used to be!" Vegeta bursts his Ki while Goku, in his Super Saiyan 2, was staring at Vegeta with serious expression. "Now, why don't we have our REAL fight?" Majin Vegeta smirked._

" _Vegeta, you are filing the power of Majin Buu because of the negative emotions…." Goku said, looking down at the ground. "I have to put an end to this….you already killed innocent lives…"_

 _Both of them crouched down on their stance. In an instant, the Saiyan rivals clashed with each other, causing the Earth shook…_

 _Flashback End_

As he was far away from them, he cried, cannot longer hold his tears. The memories of his rival, saying that innocent lives didn't deserve death started to appear in his thoughts. From the first they met, to this day, he haven't said his thanks to Goku for what he had done…

" **Damn it! Kakkorooooot!** "

3 years later…

Far, in the mountain, where Grandpa Gohan, Goku's step grandfather's house, lies Son Goku's grave. Gohan and Goten was praying on his grave. Both of them finished their prayers, and smiled at the grave of the hero.

"Dad, how are you doing? Even though you aren't existed anymore, I know you're out there…" Gohan said, holding the grave stone. "Us? Mom, I and Goten are okay. Me and Vegeta had been training to protect Earth as we promised. Yamcha was married to an idol, Tien Shinhan had his own school, Pan had been training and Trunks and Goten here gone to school now." He said.

Suddenly, his eyes started to water same goes to Goten.

"Dad, we missed you…" Now, it's Goten turn to speak. "I feel a part of me is missing….like my life isn't complete…" Gohan nodded at his younger brother. "I missed your smile, your grin, your face….everything…." Goten wiped the tears away as he smiled. "But, I couldn't let myself down because of that! I'm going to make you proud like how you proud of Gohan!"

Both of them stands up while Gohan wiped his tears away. They said their goodbyes on Goku's grave and walked away. When they took a glance backward, they saw Goku waved at them with his signature grin and gave them a thumbs up before walking, disappearing. They smiled, they powered up and flew away from the mountains.

The grave, had word craved on it. It said:

" **A Great Man, A Lovely Husband, A Father, A Best Friend, An Ally, A Rival, A Hope and A Hero"**

" **Son Goku"**

Our hero, has fallen.

The day where he was no more,

The day, where his loves ones cried,

We witness the death of our hero,

Sadness and Happiness is always two option,

But in the end, Goku choose both of them,

The things he had done,

The things he had changed,

All of them caused a deep scar on the people he care's memories,

Yet, at the same time, it drives them to live a happy life,

Deep in their hearts,

They wanted to see Goku's smile again,

Death had never been an option,

Whether we like it or not,

But accepting them is one,

This is the end of a great tale

Of our great hero,

Son Goku!

Or so we had thought...

3 years ago, after Goku disappeared…

Outside Existence, Endless void …..

Endless Void is completely different than World of Void. The difference, is that World of Void is a space that contains nothing outside a universe while Endless Void is a "place" or space contains nothing like the World of Void but it nullify any power or energy outside the Existence. However, someone knowledgeable like Goku, who was given tremendous knowledge by Whis and Beerus, can cancel out that nullify.

Goku floated in said space, eyeing every detail on it. There were clearly nothing, not even stars or dust. Just blackness. In this place, as it doesn't even considered as one, mortals who had no knowledge of it can't fly or do anything in that particular sense. But, with the knowledge that were given by Whis and Beerus, he started to concentrate. After a few seconds, he was able to move again. He concentrated again and created a surface for him to train.

He landed on the surface and closed his eyes. He drop into his stance and started to kicking and punching far massively faster than light now that he has nothing else to do other than training. This Endless Void stopped any response the organs made. Goku can't grow old. He can't even feel hunger or the urge to sneeze. But, his power was able to make him able to become stronger.

Goku planned to master his Super Saiyan Blue, then Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken. After mastering all of that, he wanted to learn Hakai techniques. If he learn all of the Hakai techniques, he wanted to obtain a form:

Ultra-Instinct.

Apparently, this form is really hard to obtain. Even the Gods have a hard time obtaining it. According to Whis and Beerus' knowledge, this form is really powerful. Anyone who obtained it, can predict anything in fights and continuously raises the stats. This form is what he needed as a trump card, next to Hakai techniques. The Divine Soul Punisher is to those who are impossible to beat.

However, to obtain this form, he must work harder more than train-to-death since it is no mere feat. The only ones whom he know that obtained this form is Whis and Beerus, for now.

"Haa!" He immediately turned Super Saiyan Blue.

He moved million times faster than he earlier. Since he is in Endless Void, a "place" that is able to null everything, he wouldn't need to hold back. Goku powered up to the form's full potential and train harder than he used to. The punches, kicks was so fast. However, each of it was still weak. He needed to train more…

After a few hours he train, he stopped, deciding to rest as he felt tired and bored.

 _ **Command:**_

 _ **Summon_Xeno**_

… _ **...**_

 _ **Successfully Summoned**_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice can be heard. "Another one, huh?"

Goku was surprised that he can't feel the presence of whatever is going to be appear. "Who's there!?" Goku demanded as he put up his guard.

"At your back."

He turned his face and looks at his back and was shock on what he saw. A human looking being that wears a hooded jacket that has a symbol "X" on it and black jeans.

"Don't worry, I mean you no harm, Son Goku." It said making Goku be more aware.

He stands up but was ready on what it was going to do. "Can I ask you who you are and what are you?" Goku calmly asked.

'Whatever this thing is, I have to be aware around him. He is so strong that I couldn't sense his energy.' He thought.

"My name is Xeno, but you can call me whatever you want. As for the next question, I'm afraid I cannot answer that." Xeno introduced himself but not completely.

"Okay. How do you know my name?" Goku curiously asked.

"I've been watching you since you were just merely a baby. I've seen you did countless heroic deeds." He replied.

"You were watching…me?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me, why am I here?" He tested to know if he was lying or not.

"You used a forbidden technique that you use on Frieza to erase his existence and you were send here due to the technique's power." He finishes, shocking Goku.

Goku now had to believe him, whether he like it or not, but still kept his guard up.

"Can I ask you why're you doing here? Cause' it doesn't looked like you're here to erase me…" He asked, changing his calm into serious face.

"With the heroic deeds you've done, I'm going to send you to another universe so that you can start your new life there as Whis said." He replied, giving a smile.

"Wait, another universe? Aren't there 12 universes only?" He asked innocently, making Xeno giggle.

"Did you really heard what Whis told you? Because it seemed that you don't." Goku chuckle nervously and shook his head.

"Well Goku, there are billions of quadrillions universes outside the 12 universes, or should I say 18 universes?" He said while Goku gave him a confused look.

"Let me explain." Goku nodded. "Originally, there are 18 universes, but my first living creation, Zeno, destroyed six of them due to his short tempered attitude." He finishes.

There were only silence…suddenly, Goku laugh out loud, making Xeno blush in embarrassment.

"H-Hey! That's not funny!"

"Hahaha! It's just that….the atmosphere is awkward that I couldn't do anything other than laugh!" Goku continued to laugh before stopping when he sees the being in front of him, embarrassed. "Sorry about that, anyways, can we continue?" Goku suggested.

"O-Okay, Ahem." Xeno regained his composure. "I first created 19 universes in total. 18 of them, I gave to Zeno. This one universe is special and the one who inspired me to create other universes. Eventually, after six of the universes is destroyed, I made more universes…" He finished. "I'm here, to give you a second chance. So Goku are you ready for your new life?"

Goku thought for a second, before shaking his head to left and right. "No, I have to be ready first…"

Xeno nodded his head in understatement. "I understand, if you're ready, just click this button and you will send to random universe." He gave a button to Goku who just nodded. "Well then, farewell…and enjoy your new life…" With that, he disappeared out of Goku's sight.

After Xeno disappeared, Goku started to train for countless days…

19 years later…..

The entire void suddenly shook by a godly monstrous amount of energy…

Suddenly, Goku appeared in the space, or specifically two Gokus. However, both of them looked entirely different. Both have greenish-dark gray hair spiked up a bit, two gray eyes with black irises. Both have blue aura, swirling around them like water. The out lining of the aura has random colors. The looks they had isn't like the normal Goku.

In an instant, their fists collided, making the Endless Void distort. Afterimages of them fully filled 1000 kilometer of the Endless Void. Both Gokus engaged in time-destroying-speed punches and kicks clash. Both were in equal footing, neither of them are gaining on each other. Both of them collided their kicks in full power, violently distorting and shaking the entire Endless Void. Their kick cause a crack on the space.

Goku stopped, deciding that it's better not continuing their battle. The other Goku entered the original Goku. Apparently, the one whom Goku fought with is his afterimage!

"Woo! That was….different!" Goku sighed as he stretches his whole body.

It has been 19 years now and Goku, in his base form, is as strong as Super Saiyan Blue, thanks to Whis training regime. He fully, completely absorbed his Super Saiyan God Ki, mastering Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken on the process. He also learnt Hakai techniques and able to take the grasp of Ultra-Instinct.

"That form is incredibly strong…." He muttered.

He look down, and since there's no ground, he look down on the below space in despair. Even with his new form, Ultra-Instinct, he wasn't able to get home. Maybe, after all he really can't go back to his old life. He felt a warmth feeling behind him, which made him turned his head backwards in full curiosity.

To his shock, he saw his friends and family, waving and cheering him up.

"Go, Goku!" The yelled in unison, encouraging him to live up his new life.

A shed of tear made its way to his cheeks. He wiped it and smile dull in determination.

'It's time…' He thought while looking at the button. 'Everyone…I'm going to a new life…'

He clicked the button and a gigantic universal rift opened and sucked anything. The suction was far stronger than any black holes. Goku lets it suck him in. He got in the universal rift but loses his consciousness….

Now, Son Goku will make new history

Experience many new things

Doing what he used to

What will awaits our hero once he entered this unknown universe?

We will find out in many crossovers!

 _ **Project Successfully Finished**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Initiating Project:**_

" **Omni-God"**

 **STARTING IN**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **End of Prologue**

 **Rewrite: Goodbye, My Universe/Sayonara, Ore No Uchuu**

 **As you all may know, or not, some of my stories' prologue is this fanfic. Thanks to a certain someone, I'm not going to make Goku go OOC. It was never my intention to do so. Did I tricked you guys saying someone died in this fic? And that happens to be Goku? And when you read further that it wasn't? Did I made you cry? Hehe, some of you were curious on who died and decided to see for yourselves. Yup, you curious cats!**

 **Anyways, sorry if I did some mistake, got the scene wrong and anything else. If I did something wrong, tell me please.**

 **Here's the list of the crossovers I've already made and its summary, in case you're interested:**

 **Universe 526: Date A Live:**

 **After getting out of the endless void, Goku enters a universe where there is no gods and a being called spirits keeps appearing on Earth. What happens when Goku enters this universe? What adventure awaits him? Will he fight to satisfy his hunger for battle or not? Find out more in here! Op Goku and harem! Fem Shido (Shiori) Starts at the beginning of Date A Live!**

 **Universe 36: Highschool of the Dead:**

 **After getting out of the endless void, Goku found himself similar yet different Earth but it didn't stop his will to continue living on. While Kaoshins do exist here, they ordered a being to give torments to the human for their sins while God of Destruction never existed. But they were unaware of something entered the universe. So what happens when dead corpses meet a Saiyan?**

 **Universe 120: Danmachi:**

 **After getting out of the endless void, Goku enters a world of RPG! Turns out that the Kaioshins and Hakaishin in this universe is gone as Deities was sent to Earth. What happens when Goku enters this universe? Will he be good or evil? (You guys already know the answer) Or will he eat to satisfy his hunger? I do not own DBZ/Super and Danmachi!**

 **Universe 523: Highschool DxD:**

 **After getting out of the endless void, Goku enter a universe where Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils war against each other! It seems that Kaioshins was slaughtered by a certain being. Will he be the one to stop this war? Or will he be the one who caused it?**

 **Upcoming (maybe) crossover:**

 **Universe 472: Is This A Zombie?**

 **OK! So, what do YOU think of this rewrite? Good? Bad? Ugly!?**

 **Feel free to review! Criticism are always welcome. They helped me in a lot of ways. If I have time off studying my exams, I'll probably continue or make fics.**

 **See ya in next fanfic!**


End file.
